Nights
by nl4ever
Summary: Neville makes a call for some company.  Rated M for later chapters.  First fanfiction thanks for reading.  I don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

Nights

I do not own any characters

Chapter one

Neville rolled onto his back and stared up towards the ceiling. It had been a very rough day, dismal revenue reports, discouraging meetings and forever the feeling of failing at some point. He turned his head over to the nightstand, glancing at the business card propped up next to the lamp. Picking it up, he studied the wording. Upraised type for the name Delia's and a phone number. Handwritten in pen underneath the words "Ask for Luna."

Neville hesitated for a few seconds then reached for his cell phone and made the call. A few moments after, a voice on the other end stated "Delia's".

"Umm, yes. Well…"

"How did you get this number?"

"Oh well, I know someone who suggested…"

"Name?"

"Mine?"

"No, the someone who suggested."

"Oh, uh Seamus."

A pause. Then "Is there anyone in particular?"

"Uh, I was told to ask for uh, Luna?"

"One hour. Your address please?"

"Oh yeah, uh it's a hotel. In town." Neville proceeded to give the person directions ending with "So, what happens?"

"One hour" Click.

Neville dropped the cell phone and covered his eyes with his arm. What am I doing? Cancel it, watch a television program. Call your fiancée. Take a cold shower. Anything but what you are about to do.

Of course, he would do none of that. Instead, Neville brushed his teeth and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. Tall, dark and boring. Unshaven. A sweater vest for god's sake. Maybe he should get a pipe to complete the look of a middle aged man instead of a 24 year old. Neville spent so much time staring at himself that he was startled when there was a knock on the door. He tensed up and held onto the sink edge. Last chance. The knock repeated itself. Neville crossed the living area and went to the door. He opened it and there stood a girl. Well probably not a girl, she must be at least 21. He hoped. But she looked like a girl.

"Hello." The girl said in a high pitched sighing voice.

"Hello." Neville replied. He didn't move.

"May I come in?"

"Of yeah, yeah of course. I'm sorry, I'm not usually…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that your mind is just filled with fuzzies right now." The girl replied as she stepped into the room, looking around. "Can I put my coat down here?"

"Yes, let me help you."  
>"That's all right." The girl took off her black coat and Neville took in the pink sweater, purple skirt, blue leggings and black boots. She turned to him and smiled and Neville forgot the clashing parade of colors. Instead he saw bluish-gray eyes, curling blondish hair and a luminous glow. He nervously ran his hand through his own hair and dropped her coat on the floor."Oh sorry. I'm so sorry. " He picked it up quickly and placed it on the sofa.<p>

"Well this is very nice. I've never been to this part of town before."  
>"Oh where do you normally, uh, visit?"<p>

"Oh, different places none not as fancy as this though. You have 2 televisions." She looked at the flat screen on the wall in front of the seating arrangement then turned her head to the television mounted in front of the bed.

"Three, there's one in the bathroom." Stupid, why did you say that?

"That's nice. That way you don't miss anything important." She took a seat on the sofa next to her coat.

Neville dropped down opposite her. "So, now…"

"Oh we can talk right now if you want. Whatever you want. My name's Luna."

"Yes, I know. Well I guessed since when I called, I asked for you. But maybe you were busy or maybe it was short notice." Neville trailed off as Luna smiled at him. "Oh no, I wasn't busy tonight. Usually I'm just relaxing at home, reading a magazine. Do you know the Quibbler?"

"Can't say that I do, I don't read too much though. At least not for pleasure."

"Oh? What do you read then?"

"Well I read a lot of reports about nature and pharmaceuticals. Boring things I'm sure to you." Neville picked at his pant leg nervously.

"That doesn't sound too boring. Is that what you do for a living? Study nature?"

"Well kind of. My family owns a pharmaceutical company, mostly herbal supplements and from nature products. Uh, my parents aren't well and so the company was run mostly by my grandmother. But after college, she thought it was time I learned the business so for the past year I've been touring factories and offices and finding my way through it all. Only it's a bit boring. Business never interested me I like the parts about research and the plants and all. I went to school to study herbology but seems like I'm expected to go back and get a business degree." Neville stopped his babbling to take a breath. He hadn't talked like his in a long time. And not to a girl. Any girl. He flushed a little red. "Sorry I'm going on like this, I'm a bit nervous."

"Oh it was very interesting what you were talking about. I wish that I could go back to school. But you see, my own family needs me to work so here I am." Luna got up from her seat and stood in front of Neville. "You're sweet and pleasant. Don't be so worried." She placed a hand gently onto Neville's shoulder. He tensed up for a moment. She moved her hand to the top of his head and stroked his hair for a moment.

"Do you want me to kiss you now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review and encouragement, especially to those who have placed me in their favorite alerts. I don't own any characters.**

Chapter 2

"Do you want me to kiss you now?"

Neville started at the question. He blushed even harder than before if that was possible. Did he want her to? Yes obviously. She was beautiful this girl and every time she looked at him, his stomach seemed to flip a little bit. She seemed so interested in what he was saying about plants and his family. Her hand stroking his head didn't hurt either. Luna's eyes were silvery in the light that was emanating from the floor lamps. They seemed to wink at him, like the two of them were sharing a little secret. The way he had opened up to her just a few moments before seemed so natural too, like old friends catching up on news about their families. But did he want to kiss her? He was afraid to. Afraid of what may happen after that.

Luna didn't say anything. She continued to stroke his hair and wait for his answer. Neville closed his eyes. He didn't want her to stop. Her left hand touched his cheek and her right hand slipped down to his neck. Neville kept his eyes closed. He inhaled and smelled strawberries. Vanilla. Luna. He could hear her moving a little bit, positioning herself in front of him. He opened his legs obligingly and she stepped between them. He could hear her breathing softly but it was very faint over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears. He felt like a statue, frozen in position, yet very much aware of what was going on around him .

Her hand went back up to his cheek followed by her lips. Her soft lips dropped a feather-like kiss on his cheekbone and his breath hitched. She followed with a brushing of her mouth over his eyelid then his temple. Neville moaned, he couldn't help it. What she was doing was almost unbearable. Luna settled herself onto his leg as she kissed his ear then bent down to kiss his jaw. Neville clenched his hands into fists, resting them on his thighs, willing himself not to move. Her fingers slipped under his sweater and tugged a little on the shirt he wore underneath. Neither of them had yet to speak a work. Then as Neville was going to say something, something like "What are you doing?" her lips closed over his and she kissed him.

Neville felt an electric current run through him, an explosion of heat that started in his stomach and moved downward. She continued to kiss his lips and bit the lower one gently. He opened his mouth a little bit and felt her tongue enter. Firm, yet yielding. Looking for his. He thrust his head towards her and reached up to grasp her neck with one hand. He touched her hair, soft curls, like a silken wave. He grabbed a fist of it while she caressed his neck, sliding her hand to his chest. Neville continued to kiss her, hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. A small sigh escaped her mouth. Neville didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to see if Luna was bored with doing this. Didn't want to see if she was counting the minutes until she could leave. He wanted to imagine that she desired him, that she was the one who called him to visit her. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and push her upper body against his. He ran his hands down her back stopping just short of her bottom.

"Neville." Her voice sighed at him.

He didn't answer for a moment, lost.

"Neville."

"Yes Luna." He replied huskily.

"Neville, open your eyes." He closed them tighter.

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid. Open your eyes. Look at me please."

Neville did hesitantly, peering at her. Luna had a small smile on her face. She was a little flushed, and her hair was tousled from where he had grabbed it. Her lips were swollen and red from his kissing and biting them. And if he looked further downward, he would see that her skirt was pushed up around her waist and his erection was against her thigh.

"Luna, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This…"

"What do you want Neville?"

"I, I, I want you to keep touching me."

"I'm not going to stop."

"I want you to, I have a fiancée, I don't know what I'm doing."

Neville closed his eyes again and groaned as Luna pressed her lips into his neck, right where his skin was most tender.

"Honey, please stop."

Luna froze for a moment at the tender endearment Neville had just bestowed on her. She looked at his face, slightly red, his mouth open with shallow breaths coming out.

"I don't think you want me to." Luna said quietly in her soft-pitched voice. She touched his jaw, rubbing her finger against his stubble. Neville grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm. "I think you want me to continue." Luna took her hand away from his and placed it on his navel, putting a little pressure on him. "Tell me that you want me to stop this." She stroked his thigh, stopping just short of where he felt the most constraint. "And this."

Neville wanted more than anything for Luna to continue to touch him. He never felt this way with anyone. He wanted to see more of her.

"Take off your shirt."

Luna smiled and unbuttoned her pink sweater, Neville's eyes on her fingers. She pulled it down from her shoulders, exposing creamy white skin, then down to her waist, showing him her bra. Pink with cream colored lace. Perfect. Neville shuddered a little, placing his hands on her waist. He lifted her up and settled her closer to his lap, bending his mouth to the softness above her bra. Her skin tasted like salt. He brought one hand up and hesitated.

"What do I do next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the encouragement. I don't own any characters**

Chapter 3

"What do I do next?"

Neville couldn't stop the question that just left his mouth. He didn't want to stop at all. But he knew he had to and pretty soon. Neville was the face of his family's company, and there was enough scandal to fill an entire book worth of photos and stories. Photos of his great-grandfather supposedly beating the shit out of one his competitors. Receipts from debts as a result of his grandfather's gambling that almost lost them the company. His father going into the hospital due to stress, his mother not that far behind. His grandmother telling him that since the rest of his family was completely useless due to laziness, stupidity and just plain bad luck, he was going to need to be the one who represented the Longbottom name. So it would be very unwise to be caught with a woman like Luna. Even though Neville was desperate to keep her exactly where she was right now. In his lap. Her mouth on him. Her hands unbuttoning his sweater.

"We could stay here all night." Luna replied softly, her eyes glinting at him. "Or we could move somewhere else."

"I'm not sure…" Why are you opening your mouth to talk at all?

Luna shifted off of Neville and stood up all of the sudden. Neville was afraid that she thought he meant for her to stop what she was doing. Part of him was very glad but the other part, the very hard part of him wasn't ready for her to leave.

"Don't go." He pleaded with her.

"I'm not, come here." Luna lifted her hands out to him. He took them after a moment, getting up from the sofa onto his feet, not sure if he could walk. He was slightly dizzy and leaned into her, unsteady.

Luna began to walk backwards, her skirt falling back down over her thighs, her sweater slipping down to her navel. She led him over to the bed which had been turned down hours ago by the maid. Luna sat down on the edge and unzipped her boots. Kicking them off, she moved onto her knees. Neville remained standing where he was, unsure of what to do next. Luna took hold of his belt and unbuckled it, tossing it onto the floor. She then unbuttoned his sweater and pushed it down from his shoulders. Neville watched as she pulled his tee-shirt up from under his pants, pulling it along with him towards her. They fell on the blankets, Neville steadying himself over her with his arms and elbows. Luna cupped his face, giving him a light kiss. He rolled over to his side, moving her closer to him.

"I don't do this too much." Neville said. "I mean, I don't do this with, uh, other people." That didn't exactly sound right either.

Luna laughed a little. He loved her laugh. "You mean you do this by yourself during your lonely nights?"

"No, I meant that you're the only…" Neville couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want to label them as anything other than a man and a woman lying there next to each other, knees touching, arms around each other, talking about what would happen next.

Luna closed her eyes and pushed herself towards him. Neville stroked the skin on her chest and she whispered "lower" to him. Neville slowly started to pull her bra down. He cupped her breast and brought his mouth down to it, Luna gasping as his lips closed around her nipple. Neville started to suck and lick her, moving his hand onto her other breast, stroking and fondling her. Luna whimpered and he stopped to look up at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand clenched on her side. The other was fisted around his tee-shirt. Neville stopped, hesitated for a moment, then took it off. He was usually careful about exposing his body to someone else. It hadn't been that long since he was a slightly chubby teenager, goofy looking with braces and poor posture. But by the look on Luna's face, she wasn't disappointed in him. The opposite in fact. She sat up and with one quick motion, removed her bra. Neville was mesmerized. Her skin and her breasts were perfect. She was perfect. She reached down and touched herself. He couldn't take this much more.

"Luna, please...I can't."

"Yes you can Neville, It's all right."

"It's not something I think I can do."

"Don't think it's wrong. It's all right for us. You're wonderful Neville."

The words of approval from Luna were all that Neville needed to hear. Suddenly, it didn't matter what was right and what was wrong. He wanted her naked now.

"Can you remove your, uh, leg things?"

Luna did so, removing them quickly, dropping her skirt at the same time. Lace panties that matched her bra with tiny champagne colored ribbons along the edge. Neville reached one hand around her bottom and caressed her curves.

"Your turn please."

"I'm all right, really…oh."

Luna had unbuttoned his pants and waited while Neville stepped out of them, kicking them from his feet. He quickly removed his socks and stood there in a pair of grey boxers.

"Come here next to me."

Neville lay down on the bed next to Luna, her head on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"You really are beautiful."

"Thank you, that's so nice to hear."

"I'm sure you hear that a lot. You know, from other men and stuff."

"Not really. It's like they aren't interested in what I actually look like. And they certainly aren't interested in what I have to say about anything. "

"Would, would you rather talk right now?"

"No this is fine. I like lying here next to you. I just meant I feel really close to you right now, in more ways than the physical aspect of being next to you."

Neville loved the way she talked. Her voice was so calming, every word made sense. He could lie there in this bed forever, looking at her face, listening to her voice. What he didn't realize was every emotion he was feeling emanated from his eyes. Right now, the lust and wanting he felt projected out to Luna and being quite sensitive, she realized what an effort it was on his part to listen to her. He was like no other man she had ever been with before tonight.

All of the sudden, she kissed him hard, startling Neville from his reverie. He responded working his tongue back into her mouth. He grabbed her behind, marveling at its firmness and inserted his leg between hers. He pushed her onto her back and stared at her. Her skin was white and smooth, her hair in disarray around her head. Her stomach was flat and when he looked down at her panties, he could see her outline. He wanted her to touch him. Luna must have read his mind because she placed a hand onto his erection, gently pulling.

Neville groaned. He knew it was going to happen. He was going to regret it if things continued, he knew it. Because any second now he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back. Any second now, he was going to come.

"Stop Luna, please."

"Are you sure Neville?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to stop right now."

Luna did, slowly removing her hand away from him, disappointed in his reaction to her, especially since it was combined with another term of endearment. But his next words elevated her mood. "I don't want to come too quickly. I want to wait for you."

Neville gently spread her legs and cupped her, feeling her get a little wet. Luna watched him as he started to pull on her panties, kissing the inner skin of her thighs. She was almost exposed when the phone rang, making them both jump a little bit. Neville didn't answer, thinking maybe it would stop. Both of them listened, holding their breath. The phone rang again.

Neville rolled over on his side and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said quickly. Hoping it was a wrong number.

"Where have you been all night? I've been calling your cell for the past hour. I thought you said you were in meetings only until 7 pm."

Neville sighed. This wasn't going to be a good ending to the night.

"Hello Hannah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and to those who have marked this as a favorite. The story contains very adult themes as it progresses. Neville and Luna really are unique. I don't own any characters**

Chapter 4

"Hello Hannah."

"Neville, I've been calling your cell for the past hour, where have you been?" his fiancée asked, a little peeved.

Neville picked up his cell phone, seeing that he had indeed missed 6 calls. "I went out with one of the clients. I'm finishing up."

"I've been talking to your grandmother, we need to get the florist on board with what we want. And I want to talk to the caterers about that awful cake they are planning to serve after the wedding and you really need to decide what date you want. I have an idea for the honeymoon, I was thinking of taking a tour, of about a month…"

Neville let her talk on, glancing over at the girl beside him. Luna lay there silently, her hands clasped over her chest, knees drawn up. She looked like she might be sleeping. He stopped the urge to hang up the phone.

"…and my dad says that we need to get a logo soon."

"Right, well, I'll be back at the end of the day tomorrow and we can talk then. I've got to wrap things up now."

"Well, figure out your timetable." Click. Hannah hung up.

"Uh, well, goodbye." Neville said into the dead receiver. He hung it back up and lay on his back. He didn't care to comment to Luna about his fiancée but figured she was entitled to some kind of explanation.

"So, that was my fiancée."

"I gathered from your conversation." Luna said quietly.

"Things are a little complicated."

"It's because you have little voices talking inside your head."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have little voices verbalizing doubts in your head. I sometimes think it's like these creatures just enter our minds and voice what we don't want to hear. About our relationships. About our lives."

Neville thought about what she had just said. It was true, at times, he heard small voices telling him that the work he was doing was just making him unhappy. That he was disappointing to his grandmother. That he was doing the wrong thing by marrying Hannah. And the tiniest voice of all was the one talking to him right now about Luna lying there half naked next to him. About what he wanted to do to her. What he wanted her to do to him.

"You're listening to them right now." Neville looked at her guiltily. She was looking back at him, her eyes drawing him in.

"Sort of."

"What are they saying?"

Neville was a little embarrassed. He didn't want to say out loud that he wanted her naked and him inside her especially after having a conversation with Hannah. And it's not like he wanted to admit that he had doubts about his life. But the look that Luna gave him didn't seem judgmental. It seemed open and honest. Like she really wanted to know what worried Neville the most.

"Well, I have doubts about my involvement with my family business."

"What doubts?"

"That it's what I want to do. That I'm capable of doing it. I think it's my grandmother who is pushing me to take my father's place."

"Why isn't your father able to do it?"

"The stress was too much for him, he ended up trying to kill himself and is in a psychiatric ward." Neville didn't know why he told Luna that. He didn't talk about his family too much. He surprised himself further. "My mother couldn't stand the pressure either and she ended up there with him, about a year ago."

"That's a lot for you to bear. Is that why you're marrying this Hannah?"

"Maybe. Her family brings a lot of money to the table. A way to get the drugs to people in a way that we can't. I don't know Luna, it seems complicated and I do a lot of listening. Mostly people telling me what to do."

"Including your fiancée." Luna's voice wasn't accusatory. It was filled with sorrow for him.

Neville sighed. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. He got a lot of that from his friends already. He closed his eyes and wondered how he could end this evening. After the phone call from Hannah he wasn't sure that he could continue with Luna. He stroked her back with his fingers, not saying a word.

Luna slipped her hand onto his chest and her fingers began to play with the hairs. On impulse, Neville lifted her and she sat astride him. He pulled her down to him and kissed her, marveling at the way her mouth felt, her hair falling like a curtain around him, blocking out the light for a moment. She continued to kiss his mouth, chin then his chest, working her way downward to his navel and stopping just above his shorts. She pulled them down exposing his hard member. Neville watched, holding his breath as she took it in her hands. Either he was very large or her hands were very small because it seemed like she couldn't hold a lot but she could certainly close on his head. Neville groaned and continued to look on as Luna started to take him in her mouth. Her tongue slipped in and out and her hands gripped the base, pressing on the shaft. He started to thrust upward each time she pulled her head downward. Neville started to feel a pressure build in his abdomen, a deep ache and he brought his hands down to clutch her head, forcing her to go deeper on him. After a few minutes, he could feel himself coming. Waves of shuddering pleasure rocked through him and he pumped into her several times, blacking out for a moment. He shouted out and moaned a couple times before he finally emptied himself in and on her. Neville pulled Luna back up to him and kissed her. Her mouth was swollen and he closed his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

Luna sighed and sat up, moving his arms to his sides.

"Don't go."

"I have to. It's almost midnight."

"Stay a while."

"You might get another phone call, it's really better that I leave."

Luna pulled the sheet up over Neville, smoothing it down around his chest. Neville took hold of her hand and kissed the palm. "How does it work?"

"Don't worry, it will be taken care of. Just get some rest."

"I want to give you something, like, I don't know. Something."

Neville wasn't sure but he thought that Luna's face darkened for a moment. But then her smile softened her eyes and she took her hand away.

"Go to sleep."

Neville closed his eyes, listening to the rustling sounds of Luna getting dressed, still smelling her scent on him. He opened his eyes to see her tie back her hair and slip on her boots.

"Wait."

She turned to him.

"When will I see you again?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and favorite alerts. Hope that you enjoy where this story is going. I still don't own any characters**

Chapter 5

"When will I see you again?"

Luna didn't answer him. She just smiled and left him, quietly shutting the door behind her. Neville slept for 10 hours straight, at times stirred by the memory of her in his dreams. He awakened the next morning to a knock at the door. He pulled up his boxer shorts, wondering if it might be her, apprehensive if it was. Maybe Luna was coming back to demand something from him, or maybe she was going to say she was disappointed in what happened. But when he opened the door, it was just room service coming to take care of the place. He sent them away for an hour, getting in the shower.

He thought of Luna as he washed his hair and body. He leaned against the tile wall, his hand between his legs, his eyes closed. Picturing Luna. He didn't want to rinse her scent away but it wouldn't be great if Hannah or his grandmother smelled another woman on him. Neville ended up washing twice just to be sure. Pulling on a shirt, he padded over to his cell phone where he noted that he had missed another four phone calls from Hannah. He didn't want to deal with them right now, dialing another number.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Neville."

"Neville my man. Where did you end up going last night? I was expecting you to call me after you had finished all your business."

"Things got a little technical. Listen, you available for breakfast this morning?"

"Breakfast? You must have had a rough night of sorts, it's close to noon now. "

"Oh, well then how about a drink?"

"Sure, meet me at the usual place."

Neville hung up and tossed the rest of his things into a suitcase, pulling on the rest of his clothes. He left the room and went downstairs, walking over to the front desk to check out.

"Sir, there were several calls for you this morning but your friend had left a do not disturb message for you when she left." The desk clerk preparing his statement said with a blank look. Neville blushed a little and the clerk pretended not to see it. "She also left an envelope for you."

Neville took it hoping that it would be a letter for him. Instead it was a sheet of paper with an address on it. Billing information at the bottom. Neville tried to shrug it off. Of course it was just business. What else could it have been? Bitterly, he thought to himself there's no way someone like her would be interested in him if it weren't business. He tried to put that thought out of his head as Luna would have instructed him to, ignoring the voice as she would say.

Finishing up, Neville got into a car and instructed the driver to take him to a pub a little out of the way. He got out a few minutes later and went in, spotting his lunch companion a moment later.

"Hey there Neville."

"Hello Harry. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes I know, it's brilliant that you're available for an hour or two, Ginny would have liked to see you but the kids keep her busy. She's super excited about your engagement. Wants me to get all the details haha."

Neville smiled at the thought of Harry's wife. Always into everyone's business.

Harry ordered at the bar and brought over two pints. "Cheers to you and Hannah. That's terrific."

Neville didn't answer, just took a swallow and thought about what he was going to say. 

"So what happened to you yesterday?"

"I had meetings, met up with Seamus you remember him. He's a regional sales manager now for a couple of food places we want to put our products in. "

"Oh yeah, I remember he and Ron were real close."

"Yeah, he knows a lot of people. "

"Business good?"

"Usual. Still trying to figure out my way." Harry looked at him in sympathy. Neville didn't want to embellish on that topic. He stopped talking and Harry took a swallow of his drink, looking at him.

"Something on your mind?"

Neville cleared his throat a couple times then drank too much of his beer, coughing as it went down his windpipe, turning red. Harry slapped him a couple of times on the back, waiting for him to calm down a little.

"So uh what do you think of other women?"

"Other women? What do you mean? Like friends or something?"

"No not exactly. Although I guess you could call them friends or something. More like uh, companions I guess." Neville turned beet red as he saw that Harry understood what he was getting at.

"You mean like a hooker?"

"No, no, not like that! Not someone you pick up on the sidewalk. Cleaner then that only that's not what I mean. Like a transaction of sorts."

"Sweet Merlin, you mean you had an escort last night? Neville what are you thinking?"

"Well I was talking with Seamus and he was saying how when he's in other towns and there was this one place…" Neville trailed off. Harry looked at him thoughtfully and went to the bar for another two pints. He brought them back, setting them down and moved a little closer to Neville.

"Okay so it's not like this is going to get out to our wives or anything right? So I can tell you that Ron has a woman he sees on a regular basis."

"Ron does?"

"Yeah, some Asian girl he won't really talk about. But she comes to him at times at the office. And I'm not exactly surprised that Seamus has used the occasional escort from time to time. But you Neville? I have to say this wasn't something I expected."

"Have you?"

"Me? No. Well I've been tempted but nothing yet. I'm not good at hiding things from Ginny and she would sniff that one out in a heartbeat. Can you imagine?"

Neville stopped listening to Harry for a moment because he caught a whiff of strawberries. He turned around to see if it was Luna but it was some other woman who was rubbing some lotion onto her hands.

"Neville? Neville?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I was distracted for a moment." Neville took another swallow and closed his eyes, imagining Luna on him at that moment. The sound of her voice telling him he was wonderful. The look in her eyes.

"Neville, what happened to you last night?"

Neville turned his glass around a couple of times not sure if he wanted to say anything to Harry. Honestly, he would have been convinced that he dreamt it if it weren't for the envelope containing the details of the night in his pocket. 

"Harry, I met a girl last night that was so beautiful I couldn't believe it."

"Go on."

"She listened to what I was saying about my family business, about me. My doubts. Then we uh, kissed and stuff and more would have happened if Hannah hadn't called the room and interrupted."

"Hannah called? That would have deflated anything I was carrying at the moment."

"Exactly, only Luna was able to let me, uh, complete."

"Holy mother of Merlin Neville. I can't believe it. I mean you of all people…"

Neville was a little annoyed. He wasn't that much of a wimp was he?

"You think I'm not capable of being with someone?"

"Not that Neville, but someone who you only met for one night and right after you became engaged? You have to admit that it's a little bit strange and out of character for you."

"I suppose so. Hannah does have me sort of under thumb"

"And your grandmother. Both of them seem to run you around a lot."

"Leave it Harry. I know. You also know that it seems best what's happening. For my family and hers."

"I know Neville, let's not argue. I'm not saying anything that you don't already know. But you never really knew Hannah at school right? You only met up with her a few months ago when you took over the business. Then your grandmother reintroduced her after a board meeting."

Neville remembered the time he met Hannah. His grandmother asked him to meet her for dinner and she was sitting at the table. He didn't quite remember her but after a few minutes he was able to kind of talk about school, a couple of classes they had together, a few friends they had in common. After two bottles of wine, she was also looking very attractive albeit blurry. Capable Hannah. Getting him in a cab with his grandmother and making sure he had her phone number to call the next day.

"I'm not being critical Neville. I just want to make sure that…you know…"

"What?"

"That this is what you want. That you're really in love with Hannah."

"Does that matter as much as we all think it does? Ron loves Hermione and look what's happening there."

"Shh Neville, you don't know who comes in here. I see your point."

Neville finished up his drink, putting down a few notes as payment.

"Look Harry, I appreciate what you're saying and I understand. It wasn't in character for me. But I wanted to know if I was the only one I guess who got involved in this kind of thing and I'm glad you told me I'm definitely not."

"You are definitely not the only one believe me." Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"So I'll see you next weekend for the engagement party. Ginny's looking forward to it."

"Engagement party?"

"Yes, the one being held at your grandmother's estate? Next Saturday…" Harry trailed off at the look on Neville's face.

"Another example of the thumb up my ass parading me around?" Neville said sarcastically. Harry shook his head. His friend was in a mood today. Whoever this girl was, she really had Neville twisted around from the usually meek and mild researcher to a testosterone pumped angry man.

"Don't take it so hard Neville. It's good that the ladies are taking care of it, one less thing for you to bother with right?" Harry said anxiously, hoping to pull Neville out of this blacker mood.

Neville shook his head and strode out, Harry following.

"You know the only reason why I stayed at a hotel? Because I didn't want to go to my home and face everything. I needed an escape. I got one all right."

"And you know what? I can't think of anything else. All I can think of is her, this girl. Luna."

"Really?"

"Really Harry. Isn't that stupid of me? To think of her as anything but a one night stand that I end up paying for one way or another?"

"Neville…."

"It's good to see you. I'll catch you next weekend."

Harry watched his friend walk down the street. He wasn't sure if Neville knew which way he was going right now, in more ways than one. He heard Neville calling someone on his cell.

"Can I speak to Luna please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope everyone is enjoying the story as it progresses, I don't own any characters.**

Chapter 6

"Can I please speak to Luna?"

Saturday

Neville was bored out of his mind. He had lost track of Hannah ages ago and was now wandering the grounds of his grandmother's house carrying two glasses of champagne. One was supposedly for Hannah and the other for him. Funny how he had drank both of them. Several times actually.

So unpleasantly drunk, Neville focused on not throwing up and not screaming at the top of his lungs that he hated being here. Which he shouldn't since this was his engagement party.

Ever since he had that one night with Luna, things had gone to shit. The company shares had lost money in the current stock market. The newest herbal supplement was a failure. Even his mother who was completely crazy looked at him like he was a useless piece of crap. And the worst thing was, Neville could care less.

All he thought of was Luna. Her calming voice, her silvery eyes looking at him with approval. Her perfect body. He could get hard just thinking about it. Which unfortunately, has happened to him in the past. Usually during an exceptionally boring meeting about budgets. He would close his eyes like he was thinking about something profound and instead, Luna would pop up in his mind and he would get an erection. He would excuse himself and go to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and jerking off in the toilet. Last time, he could have sworn that the CFO heard him. He was afraid to come out for about 20 minutes hoping that everyone had left the meeting during his wait.

Neville grabbed another two glasses from a waiter. His grandmother thought that he was concerned about when his wedding would take place and persuaded him to have this engagement party. Actually, she and Hannah talked about it and a week later, the invitations were sent out and here he was with all of his friends. Well, Harry, Ginny, Dean, a couple others were here. The rest were friends of Hannah's family, his grandmother and about a million business acquaintances. He was not about to open to any of them. He stumbled over to a bench and sat down heavily. He leaned back and downed the two glasses, dripping some onto his suit and tie. Bloody uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and let everyone's conversation drift over him.

"Hello Neville."

His eyes flew open and he searched around for the source of the voice. That voice, it must belong to one person only. He turned around and there she was. She was glowing in the sunlight, like a pearl, her hair wavy and flying about her head. Standing there in a yellow jumper with pink tights and white boots. The source of his anxiety and pain and his greatest joy.

"Hello Luna."

She wandered over and sat down beside him on the bench. " You look very handsome Neville. It's a lovely party. I didn't know you knew so many people."

Neville reddened at her comment. "I don't know any of them."

"None of them?"

"Who knows? They all claim to know me. Maybe they're just crashers. Eating free food and drinking free drink." Neville knew he was slurring his words a little but he couldn't stop himself.

Luna looked at him with concern. "Are you all right Neville?"

"What's not right? I'm engaged to a woman who wants to merge her family drugstore chain to my family herbceutical business. Do you like that word? I made it up during one of my inspired moments of boredom."

Luna shook her head, saddened by his bitter words. "Neville…"

"What Luna, you going to say you want to be with me?" he lowered his voice. "That you want to come over tonight?"

Luna looked into Neville's face. She could see that underneath the hard veneer, the same nervous and cautious boy she first met was trying to get through. And although she knew it wasn't a good idea, she placed a hand on his arm and said "Neville, you're upset. Why?"

"Because I'm engaged to a woman I don't love but she's the best solution to our financial woes so I'm doing what's best for all of us"

"But if you don't love her, it's not fair to you or to her. Your brain is just filled with fuzzies…"

"Fuck the fuzzies." Neville hissed at her. Luna snapped her head away from him. "Fuck them, fuck everyone…ouch." Neville was clenching a glass so hard, it snapped in his hand. "Fuck."

"Oh Neville," Luna sighed at him. She took out a handkerchief from a pocket and took the glass from him, setting it on the ground. She placed his hand in her lap and picked out the shards of glass that were embedded in his palm. Fortunately, there were only a few large pieces and she placed them gently on the bench beside them, wrapping his hand up neatly. "Better?" she asked.

"Better. Look, I'm sorry…"

"There is never anything you need to be sorry for, Neville."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Neville thought about her words for a moment. He leaned in towards her and she bent her head near his, still holding his hand. Neville wanted to ask her what she thought about the night they almost spent together when a flash surprised the two of them.

"Hey Neville…oh sorry to disturb you." Dean said, lowering a camera. He looked a little flustered, knowing that he had interrupted something important between the two of them. He looked over Neville's shoulder and said "Hey Hannah."

"There you are, where have you been? The caterers are still out back and making a giant muck of things. And your grandmother is asking for you, we need to take pictures out front with my parents. What happened to your hand?" Hannah rolled her eyes at Neville and grimaced at Dean who nodded at her, glancing at Neville in sympathy as he left.

"Hannah, this is…"

" I hope it doesn't show up in the pictures. Oh hello."

Hannah had turned and looked at Luna, dismissing her in one glance as someone not worth her time. Neville knew exactly how Hannah operated and it angered him to no end that she was treating Luna this way. Yet what exactly could he say? Don't treat the woman I nearly slept with a week ago, I'm lusting after her?

"I had better get going, I hope your hand feels better Neville." Luna said quietly as she backed away. There was something in her face that almost made Neville grab hold of her, almost made him pull her close to his side. But Hannah was tugging away at his other arm and Luna turned and left.

"What was she wearing that girl?"

"What, why? I thought she looked very nice."

Hannah laughed, not kindly. "She looked like a loon with that clashing bright yellow and pink. What person wears that kind of outfit in public after the age of ten?"

Neville looked at her and wanted to retort that her floral dress and matching hat aged her twenty years but he didn't have the courage to do it. Besides, his attention was taken suddenly by the man who had just taken Luna's hand. "What the…"

"What's the matter now?" 

"Who's that guy who just took Luna's hand?"

"Who's hand?"

"Over there, the girl you were just making fun of, who's that guy?"

"Oh that's Rolf, he's like a vice president of a division of my dad's company, in charge of international sales. You're going to need to know him, I'll introduce you."

Neville stared at Rolf. He was tall, blonde, good looking like a California surfboard commercial. Luna and he looked like a matching set standing there. Neville hated him. He especially didn't like it when Rolf kissed her on the top of her head and seemed to squeeze her ass. He could feel his blood pressure rising, and knew that there was a very odd expression on his face by the way Luna's eyes widened. She took a half step forward between Rolf and him, as if she knew that there was going to be a problem.

"Darling, I have to leave tonight but stay in the room. We can meet up the next day." Rolf was saying to Luna as Hannah steered Neville away.

"That sounds fine Rolf. There won't be any problems. I will make it an early night so I can meet you in the morning. Be careful." Luna replied. Rolf squeezed her arm and kissed her gently on the mouth as Neville watched.

Luna turned and walked away from them all, disappearing around a group of people coming over to talk to Hannah, offering congratulations to her and Neville. Neville craned his neck to see where Luna went.

"Congrats Neville. Hey we need to talk about a bachelor party, Neville?"

"Hey there Ron, yeah sure, you organize it."

"Really? That's brilliant. Okay, very soon since your wedding is scheduled for two weeks from now."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah just like the invitation says? So I'll get a bunch of the guys, nothing too fancy. Just some drinks, maybe a club, maybe a couple films you know? Hey Harry, Neville said I could organize the bachelor party."

"That's a good idea Neville." Harry clamped his hand on Neville's shoulder, drawing his attention away from Luna. Neville spotted Rolf chatting with Hannah and excused himself. He strode over to them, interrupting their conversation about whatever regarding sales of something or other.

"So Rolf, where exactly are you staying?"

"Neville, what are you talking about? I'm sorry Rolf, Neville is so rude sometimes, I'm sure he doesn't mean to be." Hannah glared at him. Rolf just gave Neville a small smile and answered him.

"I'm staying over at the Inn, but I'm leaving tonight for another meeting. It's pretty nice, quiet…"

"Yeah, you know, you should send the bill over to us. I mean, if you're so important to Hannah I'm sure we can work it out."

"That's a good idea Neville." Hannah said quickly. "It's true Rolf, you are very important to daddy's business."

"Right, I'll just take care of it tonight or tomorrow. Whatever works. What room?"

"Uh, 310."

"Fine. Fine. So, I'll take care of it. Are you around tonight?"

Rolf smiled at him, a little bit superiorly which really pissed Neville off. But now was not the time to punch him in his perfect face.

"Actually, I have to leave to go to the shareholder's meeting. Hannah, you're leaving tonight as well right?"

"Yes, I am the car waiting for me after this party." 

"You're not going Neville?"

Hannah answered for him. "Neville isn't interested in that kind of thing, he'd rather muck about with plants and stuff." She said dismissively.

At that point, Neville left them, ignoring the waving of his grandmother and the photographer, striding off into the house. Rolf said he was leaving this evening so he planned to tell Hannah and his grandmother he wanted to concentrate on bachelor plans tonight. He didn't care if they would believe him or not. Most likely they couldn't be bothered with what he was doing.

When the party broke up around eight o'clock, Neville said pointedly to Harry and Ron that he would see them later. He made sure that Hannah heard him. Neither of them knew what Neville was talking about but just figured he was kind of tired and said yes, of course. So ten minutes later, Neville walked into the inn, asking if Rolf was still in room 310.

"The gentleman you asked for has already left, but the room is still occupied."

"Right. Fine. I'll just head up there and talk to whoever is in there."

"Sir, you cannot just go up…"

"Don't bother calling." And Neville ran up the stairs and down to room 310, banging on the door. He didn't hear anything for a moment. He kept pounding on it, getting a couple glances from other people in the hall. The front desk concierge came running down the hallway to intercede.

"Sir, you have to stop this."

"Bloody hell, I'm just knocking… LUNA." Neville yelled through the door.

It opened suddenly and there she was, dressed in a little grey outfit with striped socks on.

"Hello Neville. You didn't have to call for me through the door, I was coming to open it."

"Luna…"

"Miss Lovegood, are you okay with seeing this man? He didn't wait for us to call you."

Luna looked at Neville. He looked a little haggard, distressed. His intense gaze focused on her face. She smiled slightly and off into the distance.

"Of course, Mr. Longbottom won't be staying long. He just wants to talk. Right Neville?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Love is never easy. I don't own any characters**

Chapter 7

"Are you sure you're going to be all right Miss Lovegood?" The concierge asked while turning to leave them.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Longbottom is here just to talk. He won't be long." He watched her as she placed the Do not Disturb sign on the door knob and closed it.

"Miss Lovegood? That your real name or just one you picked for the night?"

Luna didn't answer that question. She just looked at Neville, taking in his disheveled appearance, waiting for his next comment.

"This is a very nice room Luna, very nice."

Neville leaned against the wall and almost stumbled to the floor, reorienting himself quickly. Luna could tell that he was very drunk. If it were anyone else she would have had security escort him out. But she knew that this wasn't Neville's normal behavior.

"I guess that this Rolf guy makes a very good living. I'm going to have to ask Hannah to pay him less."

"Neville…"

"I mean, it looks like he can afford this pretty expensive room and you right?" Neville stood over Luna, clutching her arm.

"Neville, you don't know what you're saying."

"What Luna? You're gonna say that it's none of my business? You're the one who came over to me at my party. You didn't have to, you could have ignored me. You have been since that night. I know, I've called and asked for you and you're not available. Maybe you're busy. Maybe you're ignoring me. "

Luna didn't answer. Neville came closer to her, close enough so she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Maybe that's what you want right? For someone to dress up in a suit and tie, bring you out to fancy dinners and engagement parties so you can be displayed on some arm."

Luna looked up at him. Even drunk, Neville was thoughtful enough to brush his teeth and rinse out his mouth with peppermint mouth rinse. Even drunk, Neville couldn't hide the hurt and longing that showed through his eyes, the same look of longing he had when they first met. He reached out and pulled a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Luna ached inside for him. She closed her own eyes, hoping that Neville would stop hurting. Instead, she felt Neville press his mouth on hers, ever so gently kissing her lips, like he was afraid he was going to break her. He moved his mouth onto her neck, into the hollow of her throat. He put one hand under her chin, while kissing her cheekbone, murmuring her name. She sighed. Neville pressed his hand between her legs, cupping her, all the while asking questions.

"Does Rolf do this to you?"

"Does he kiss you like this?" 

"Does he make you feel like this?"

Luna knew better then to answer. She placed her hands on his shoulders, letting him pull open her front, nuzzling her soft curves. He was still asking questions even though she couldn't hear all of them while he carried her over to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, placing small kisses to her face, her hair, her neck. He laid her down, unfastening her bra and shedding his jacket. He continued to ask about her relationship with Rolf. About how they were in bed. About what she wanted from Rolf. Luna didn't react to a single one until the last one.

"Is this on my bill or Rolf's?"

Luna placed a hand on Neville's mouth. He felt instantly ashamed. This wasn't fair to her. He was the one who insisted on coming in tonight. Neville pushed himself with difficulty off her and went over to the window, placing his arms on the frame. He leaned his forehead into the glass, glad for its coolness. It was getting dark outside. He opened the window a little bit to let in some air, hoping to clear his mind. He could hear a few people talking near the footpath leading down to the river. A little music was playing in the background. He could see his reflection, tired, more tired than he had ever felt before. Unshaven, unkempt, his tie and shirt askew. The total opposite of Rolf, he was sure. Rolf with his perfectly coiffed hair, his good looks. He wasn't sure if he was imagining what was going on in this room, wasn't sure if he was dreaming and that soon he was going to wake up. To his real life. He hung onto the wall, lurching a little. Luna watched him, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you real Luna?" I'm so drunk I don't even know what I'm asking.

"What do you mean Neville?"

"I mean, are you real? Or did I just imagine you to get through each day?"

Luna sat up, looking over at him. Neville was still staring out the window, looking into the darkness. She had forgotten how there was really no one out there for him, making sure that his interests were looked after.

"I'm real Neville. I'm right here. Please, come over." Her voice was gentle, filled with promise.

Neville sat next to her on the bed, looking down at his hands. Luna took the one that had the injury and examined it. "Is it going to be all right?"

"I don't think I'm going to need any stitches, thanks to you being there."

Luna continued to hold his hand. It was very large with calluses. Probably why the cut wasn't deeper. She trailed a finger down his lifeline. Neville shivered. She bent her head down and kissed his injury, placing her cheek in his palm. Neville slid down to the floor, tired. It had been a long day, filled with anxiety. Neville wished that he hadn't come here for he was edgy, tight with anticipation, with Luna sitting there so close to him. He tilted his head back, looking up at her. She was so beautiful he thought. Her silvery eyes looked into his knowingly. She bent down and kissed him. He could never get enough of her lips. Neville responded, running his tongue up to meet hers, darting in and out of his mouth. Neville reached up to touch her cheek and stroked her hair. Still as soft as he remembered. He brushed back the curls while Luna continued to kiss him. Neville breathed her in, deepening his kiss, biting her lip and wanting to taste more. He knelt down in front of the bed and pushed her back down, leaving her legs over the edge. He pulled off her thigh high socks, running a hand on her smooth creamy skin, followed by his mouth, leaving a trail of wet kisses, listening to Luna breathing. Her skin was soft, smelling faintly of strawberries and honey. He lifted her skirt and removed the underpants. All lace this time, cream colored. He pulled them down and spread her legs. He looked down at her pink folds, wet and swollen. He placed his tongue on them and licked. Salt again. Luna moaned. Neville placed his hands on her thighs, keeping her legs apart and continued to work on her, moving his tongue up to her center.

"Neville don't stop, don't stop."

"I won't sweetheart. Shhh…."

Neville couldn't hear what else Luna said as her legs clenched around him. He put his tongue back on her then replaced it with his fingers. Luna gasped, than clung to him, groaning. Grabbing his head, panting, murmuring his name. Neville was very glad that he didn't get the haircut his grandmother wanted, or else he wouldn't have felt the pulling of Luna's fingers on his hair as she tensed her thighs around his head, gasping for breath and rocking up and down.

Neville felt the wetness change a little. He knew she was close. He placed his fingers back on her, rubbing her hard and fast as Luna started to cry out.

"Don't stop, don't stop!"

She moaned and writhed around, tightness releasing through her body. Neville watched as she panted, arching her back up and down, crying out his name as she finished. Luna pushed herself against Neville, as if she wanted to be inside his skin. He moved up to kiss her gently, feeling her breath on him, still rubbing his hand between her legs as Luna turned to him moaning, her body relaxed. She placed her arms around his waist, running her hands along his back, clinging to him. Neville repositioned her skirt, than pulled her on top of him, letting her head fall on his chest, moving his hands to her bottom.

Neither of them said anything. Luna listened to his heart beating, slow and steady. Neville listened to Luna breathing. Even that sounded sweet. For a few minutes, everything felt right to Neville. He was exactly where he wanted to be, with the one person who calmed him down. Made him feel necessary.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked hopefully.

No answer. Neville thought maybe she had fallen asleep.

"I don't think so."

Neville pushed Luna's head up and stared into her face. Luna was serene, looking at him.

"You don't think so?"

"I think you need to be at your home. Don't you?"

"Hannah is going to be gone until morning. So is Rolf. I heard them say so."

"I think you've had enough for one night."

"I'm not drunk."

Luna didn't answer. She just lay her head back down on his chest. Frustrated, Neville ran a hand through his hair, ready to tear it out. Didn't she just scream out his name as she came, clutching onto him, her legs wrapped around his body?

"Don't you want me to stay?"

Luna turned to look at him, her eyes shining. She licked her upper lip, making Neville want to run his finger on it, to touch her again.

"No, I don't want you to stay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews and for adding me to your favorite story lists. I don't own any characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 8

"No, I don't want you to stay."

Two weeks later.

"So, are you looking forward to your bachelor party Nev?"

"Yes I am. I appreciate you taking care of it for me Ron."

Neville was sitting at a table with both Ron and Harry, having a quick drink. Harry had stepped over to the bar to pick up a third round, the three of them settling in for the afternoon.

"Well I don't want you to get married to someone like Hannah and not understand the full extent of what you'll be missing! Hey!" Ron said as Harry hit the back of his head.

"Don't say that about Hannah. It isn't nice."

"Well, if either of you can explain why he's marrying her, I'll stop. It's not for her sparkling personality right? Stop it Harry, I'm asking for Neville's sake." Ron retorted as Harry tried to hit him again.

Neville just shook his head. He knew that Ron was married to a very smart woman, who worked at an advocacy firm for labor rights. Sometimes he wondered if Hermione knew that the man she was married to was seeing other women and if at some level she was okay with it. He was surprised when they got married but with the events involving Luna, he was starting to understand why a person falls so hard for another, even when it doesn't seem to make sense.

"I thought your engagement party was great, Ginny and I had a very good time." Harry changed the subject.

"Yeah, Hermione said Hannah was really excited about some flower plans or something." Ron added.

Neville smiled wanly. He didn't remember that much. All he knew was that he had drank way too much and ended up at Luna's room. What he could recall with complete clarity was the huge rush of jealousy he felt when he thought of her and another guy like that Rolf. Even now, he could remember the look on her face when he touched her. The way her body felt underneath him, writhing as he made her come. And the overwhelming feeling of sadness he felt when he left that night.

He took a swallow of his drink and stared down at it. Harry and Ron looked at each other knowingly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Harry. I talked with my grandmother about Hannah and her plans for expanding the line of natural skin care."

"That's great. She must be excited about what's going on too."

Neville wasn't sure about excited. His grandmother had called him over to her house to explain what she wanted regarding the merging of the two companies. How the stock would be split of, regular board meetings he needed to attend. Then before he left, she said something interesting.

"So you're going to go ahead with the wedding."

"Of course. I asked Hannah to marry me. It's what is best for everyone."

"And you're happy with that decision. And exploring the business side of Longbottom's."

Neville didn't answer for a moment. He heard Luna's voice in his head, saying quietly that he wasn't happy. But he ignored it. He needed to grow up, move through his doubts. Besides, Luna didn't want him. Didn't she say so? She didn't want him to stay that night even though both Hannah and Rolf were out of town. It was all business with her.

"I'm okay grandmother. Really."

Neville returned to the conversation at hand. Ron was talking about Dean bringing some movies to a hotel suite they had booked.

"And the girls are going to some kind of spa or something. Then spending overnight in another town at some clubs. Hermione was packing enough to last her three nights. I wish!"

Neville thought to himself that if he were with Luna, he couldn't want her gone for three hours, never mind three nights. He didn't even think about Hannah being out of town. He almost wished that he could skip the bachelor party, call Delia's and ask for Luna to be at his apartment for the night. He would sit around nervously waiting for her to knock on the door. He would open it and there she would be, in some crazy color outfit which he secretly loved, her hair all around her shoulders. She would come in, take his hand and he would kiss her, drawing her into his bed, touching her, licking her…

"Neville, wake up."

Ron was staring at him. Neville opened his eyes, confused as to where he was for a moment. He needed to get out of here.

"I'll see you guys tonight okay?"

"Wait, I thought we were going to hang out all day, then head over to the hotel together." Harry replied.

"I remember that I have to go through some accounts before tonight, I'll be there at 8."

Neville left the two of them and went back to his place. He needed to call her.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out the card, even though he had memorized the number by now.

"Delia's"

"Could, could I speak to Luna?"

"I'm sorry, she's not available. Your name?"

"Really, I just need to speak to her."

"Your name?"

"Neville."

"I'll relay the message." Click.

Neville put down the phone slowly. She was with someone else right now.

The phone rang suddenly, startling him. He picked up thinking it was Hannah.

"Hello?"

"Hello Neville."

Luna's voice. Neville was flooded with relief.

"Luna." Now that Neville had her on the phone he didn't know what to say. He really couldn't have her over right now.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes I just, I just wanted to hear your voice."

Silence. Neville thought she had just hung up and he wouldn't blame her. I mean, it could hardly be worthwhile for her to talk to him for a minute or two. He didn't want to bring up how the two of them left each other last time either.

"That's nice Neville. I never had anyone just call me before to say that."

"Well, I don't know why not, your voice is uh, lovely to listen to."

"Thank you Neville."

"So, I guess you're kind of busy right now." Please don't be.

"Not really Neville. I couldn't answer the phone before because they weren't sure who you were and wanted to check with me first. I'm calling you from my own line."

"Oh, that's, that's good."

Neville carried the phone to the sofa, leaning back on it.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm all right, just have a lot of things on my mind."

Luna didn't answer. Neville nervously talked about visiting his parents recently, the company meetings, the new plant he was researching. He didn't want to ask about her and Rolf because that might trigger her asking him about Hannah. But he was desperate to know what was going on with Luna.

" I had a couple of meetings today but nothing urgent. I have something to do tonight but that's not for a while." Neville didn't want to tell her about his bachelor party.

"That's nice, I have plans tonight as well. I'm just relaxing right now, reading. There's a very interesting article about animals on the continent…"

Neville closed his eyes, half listening. Her voice went on about some kind of animal that was discovered in the Falklands and he pictured her mouth murmuring in his ear about the care of these animals, her lips whispering the words on his, talking about the magazine, nibbling earlobe, her hand on his erection. He placed his hand onto his pants, feeling himself harden.

"Are you still there Neville?"

"Yes, it's very interesting about the care of them in such a climate." He unzipped his pants.

Luna laughed softly.

"I am not sure you are interested in these creatures right now."

"Luna…"

"Where are you right now Neville?"

"Lying on my sofa."

"Strangely enough, so am I."

"And are you, are you, um dressed?"

Another soft laugh. "Perhaps. But it seems that I am not enjoying these pants right now, they do seem a little constricting. I really should take them off…"

"Oh…"

"Good thing I removed them. Perhaps you should do the same."

Silence.

"Are you still there Neville?"

"Yes…what are you doing?"

"I'm lying here, touching myself. I feel very tight Neville."

"Oh…"

Neville continued to breathe heavily into the phone, envisioning Luna wet underneath him. He closed his eyes, picturing his hand on her, her mouth on him. Oh… 

"I'm feeling you on me, using your tongue. You have a very good tongue Neville."

Neville almost dropped the phone at that statement. It was like she could read his mind. He concentrated on rubbing his thumb over his head, feeling a little light-headed, out of breath.

"And, and, what else do you enjoy from me Luna?"

"I especially love how your hands cup my breasts and squeeze them, and how your lips feel on them. "

"Baby, I'm close."

"And then your hand travels down to my thighs, sliding over me, very slowly at first then faster. I can feel you in my hands, large and very hard, moving in me."

Neville felt himself going over the edge, and he pushed every ounce he could out as he shouted her name.

He fell back, sighing. If Hannah saw him now, he wouldn't care. All he cared about was Luna on the other end of the phone, softly whispering how much she enjoyed listening to him come.

"Neville?"

"Honey, I wish you were here right now."

A little soft laughter.

"I'm not sure we would be talking so much."

"I love your voice Luna, I love hearing your talk about things."

"That's very nice Neville. Are you okay now?"

"Yes…" Neville didn't know what to say next.

"Don't think about anything Neville. This was my time with you."

Neville wanted to see her right now, he didn't want to think about the next day.

"Can you come over now?"

"I don't think so Neville, things are a little busy. You're busy as well."

Neville sighed, knowing that Luna was right. There was nothing they could do about anything. He was marrying Hannah tomorrow, there was no way that he could be with Luna any longer. He just didn't want to admit it.

"I, I, I want you to know…that…that…" Neville couldn't finish.

Luna sighed into the phone. Neville remembered her stroking his hair, sighing like that the first time they met. He was so nervous, still was.

"I'll talk to you soon Neville."

"When?"

"I'll talk to you soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Poor Neville, loving Luna so much. I don't own any characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 9

"I'll talk to you soon."

It was evening, all the guys had been out for a couple of hours, first at a restaurant, then at a strip club where the liquor had run freely and most of the men seemed to enjoy themselves. Neville was treated to a couple of dances but couldn't relax. Between the session he had over the phone with Luna a couple of hours ago and the nude women now, Neville kept drinking and drinking but couldn't seem to loosen up. Harry noticed him sitting in a corner, morose and pulled him back into the thick of things, mistakenly thinking that he was worried about what Hannah or his grandmother would think about this night.

"Don't be such a worrier, just enjoy."

Famous last words. They were all in the hotel suite that Ron had booked, a couple of rooms and the ten men were carrying on, drunk, laughing, horny. There was a knock on the door. Dean whooped and Ron said "about time" under his breath. Neville was pretty sure there was going to be something more than a couple of x-rated films being shown tonight and he was correct. As soon as the door opened, a few women came through.

"There's Cho again for Ron, he must have asked for her. Hermione is going to have a fit if she ever finds out." Harry said to Neville. Neville watched as Ron put his arms around a petite Asian girl kissing her and squeezing her ass. He saw Dean put his arms around two twins who were giggling and laughing at whatever it was he was saying. A slightly chubby girl with a silly look on her face was chumming up to Harry, a few other women were around. Neville turned to the bar and poured himself a third scotch, thinking that it was going to be a long night.

"Neville, this is a great bachelor party. " Seamus said behind him.

Neville nodded and turned around. He froze. Seamus was beaming at him with his arm draped around Luna. His Luna. Her blonde curls were pinned up in a loose knot on top of her head, little tendrils framing her face. She wore a cream colored slip of a dress with nothing underneath it, white ballet slippers on her feet. There wasn't any expression on her face, not even one of recognition. Seamus continued to babble about something when suddenly he leaned into Luna and kissed her, reaching a hand up onto her breast, squeezing. Neville didn't say anything, he just reacted. He pulled Seamus away from her roughly, drew his fist back and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck Nev…" Seamus fell onto the floor, clutching his jaw.

Neville leaned down and hit him again, breaking his nose. Blood poured out and Seamus was sputtering, yelling at him. Neville felt out of control. The women were screaming, he could hear Dean and Harry yelling but all he could concentrate on was Seamus' face. Neville was hitting him again and felt hands grabbing at him, pulling him up.

"Neville what's the matter with you?" Ron shouted. Neville turned around and hit him as well. Ron could take a punch pretty well though and hit Neville in his side, sending a searing pain up his ribs. Neville bent over and Ron came at him again, running him into the wall.

Neville spat out at him. "Get off me. Luna, LUNA!"

"Stop it, everyone. Ron, look after Seamus. Neville, get in here." Harry pushed Neville into the adjoining suite. "I'll take care of this. Don't leave the room." He slammed the door shut, leaving Neville breathing heavily. His side ached and his hand really hurt. He opened the mini bar and took out two bottles of scotch, pouring it into a glass. He downed it in one gulp, grabbed two more and drank them as well. He heard some talking through the wall, doors opening and closing. He ignored it all and sat in a chair, placing his head in his hands.

The door opened. Neville didn't look up.

"Go away Harry, I don't want to talk about it."

He heard footsteps behind him. He stood up, turning around.

"Harry I said…"

Luna stood there, looking at him. Neville sat down heavily, spilling a little of his drink. "Go away."

"I'm not leaving you Neville. Are you okay?"

Neville put his head down in his hands. "Get out Luna. Really. Just leave."

Luna's answer was to step closer to him, engulfing him in her scent. This time honey and vanilla. Neville wanted to weep, he wanted to hold her in his arms, touch her skin. Feel her lips on him.

"Neville, your hand."

Luna picked it up, shaking her head. Her hair was becoming unpinned so Neville reached out and released it, letting all her blonde curls fall around her shoulders. He burrowed his face in it, feeling Luna wrap her arms around his waist.

"Why Luna?"

"Neville…"

"Why didn't you let me stay before?"

Neville didn't know what he was saying, he just wanted to know why Luna wouldn't let him stay that night of his engagement party. He clutched her shoulders, squeezing her hard and shaking her, getting upset. He was upset that she was here with Seamus, angry that she wouldn't talk to him. Completely frustrated at the whole situation.

"Tell me what Rolf is to you."

Luna didn't answer, she just looked at him. Taking in his anger. Neville grabbed her neck, stopping her from breathing for a moment, pushing her against the sofa. He knew that he was drunk, but didn't stop.

"Tell me about Rolf."

"Neville, don't…"

"Damn it, last time I asked you, you didn't answer me. Who is he to you? Who? WHO?" Neville shouted at her.

Luna seemed to deflate a little bit. "He's my fiancé."

Neville didn't think about what he was about to do. He just did it. He slapped Luna in the face, with enough force that she stumbled backwards into a lamp, crashing to the floor. She didn't say a word. She could hear Neville flaying around, yelling out "FUCK, FUCK!" He threw his glass against the wall, shattering it, punching the spot where the drink had hit it. Turning back to her, he hit the floor next to her head. Luna looked at him, not flinching.

Neville picked her up, lifting her under her arms like she weighed nothing. He threw her back onto the bed, pinning her arms back and spreading her legs with his thigh. Luna didn't defend herself. There was no need. She knew by the look on his face that Neville didn't know what he was doing. She knew that he was blinded and very much in love with her. That thought alone was enough for her to withstand anything he could do to her so when he ripped off her dress, cupping both her breasts and rubbing his hands on them, she let him. When he grabbed her by the neck, squeezing until she was almost passing out while kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, she let him. When he spread her legs open without any gentleness, she let him. When he started kiss her folds, calling out her name, she welcomed his touch.

Neville was raging inside, part of him knowing that what he was doing to Luna wasn't like him. He was the pushover, the kind of person whom everyone turned to when they needed help of some sort. The kind of person who married someone while not loving them because it was the thing his grandmother wanted most of all. The kind of person who let his fiancée run circles around him. The other part of him though didn't care. The thought of Luna being with someone else was too much for him. Her body being touched by another man from this point on was something he couldn't live with anymore. All he knew was Luna didn't choose to be with him. He wanted to prove to her that it was a mistake, that she should have chosen him, should have loved him, wanted him.

He took off his pants and pushed into her without even thinking. When he entered, he could feel how wet she was, tight, as if she had been waiting for him. He watched her mouth open at the feel of him inside her. He yanked her up and started to thrust several times, grasping her hips and pulling her into him each time. He was so hard, it was almost painful. Luna grabbed his shoulders, crying out his name while Neville sank further in. She leaned her head back and he kissed and sucked her neck, leaving marks all over it. Neville suddenly stopped what he was doing and Luna cried out, wanting him back inside her. He turned her over, shoving her face into the bed. The sight of her bottom, so round and firm, made Neville even harder. He continued to thrust into her until he felt himself starting to build up, turning her, pushing even further in, squeezing a breast with one hand, the other touching her swollen spot while Luna moaned.

"You want to be with someone else?" Neville panted, close to climaxing.

"Don't stop Neville, don't stop." Luna gasped.

"I won't, you're going to beg for me to be with you when I'm done." Neville said bitterly in her ear. Luna felt herself so close, and as the waves started to go through her, she heard Neville shout "fuck" and knew that he was coming as well. Luna let him flow through her, feeling limp as Neville pumped into her a few more times, some of him spilling onto her thigh. His finger continued to rub her hard and Luna was shrieking by the end, never having come as hard as she just did with Neville.

Neville collapsed, sweating, resting his forehead on her back. He kissed her spine, licking her. He loved her taste. He wanted to taste her again, so after a moment, he turned her over and looked at Luna.

Neville winced at what he had done to her. Luna had a bruise starting on her cheek and jaw. Red marks were on her neck and there was bruising along her shoulders and arms where he had grabbed her, marks between her thighs. Luna didn't say anything though, didn't blame him. Neville closed his eyes, shamed that he had harmed her. But he didn't apologize, couldn't. He didn't want to hear it if she said he was wrong.

"Tell me you love me Luna, tell me." He murmured into her hair.

"Baby…"

"Just tell me, tell me you love me, tell me."

"Don't Neville, don't."

"Just once, I love you so much Luna, just tell me."

Luna didn't answer him, she just stroked his hair and felt herself break a little inside at the sound of his mouth against her ear, whispering her name. Tears started in her eyes and she brushed them away before he could see them fall. She kissed his temple, ignoring the pain when he brushed her face with his hand. She didn't want him to leave, didn't want him to apologize. He was perfect in her eyes, even when he was angry, out of control.

There was a pounding at the door and Harry's voice came through. "Neville."

Neville got up and walked over to the door, unbolting it and letting him in. Luna sat up, wrapping the bed sheet around her. Harry glanced over at her and then, whipped his head back to look again.

"Holy Merlin, what did you do Neville."Harry whispered.

"What do you want Harry." Neville asked, ignoring him.

Harry focused back on Neville, trying to forget the view of Luna's bruised face and her very naked body under the sheet. "Seamus left, he's all right. We explained kind of what happened and why you did it. He understands, it's not the first time he's been hit and for a lesser reason that that."

Neville didn't answer so Harry continued.

"The guys all left for other rooms, we're going to meet up tomorrow. You should probably talk to Seamus later. Uh, are you going to be okay for tonight?"

"Yes, everything will be all right. Thanks Harry."

"No problem. Uh, let me know if you need anything. " He sneaked a look at Luna. "Either of you."

Neville nodded and Harry left reluctantly. "Tell me what happened tomorrow." Harry said quietly to Neville as he left.

Neville shut the door, turning to see Luna standing there pulling on his sweater.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, you have things you need to do for tomorrow."

"I can't marry Hannah tomorrow."

"You can. You know it's the only thing to do."

"You once told me it wasn't right to marry her since I didn't love her, I had voices whispering thoughts in my head that I shouldn't listen to. That I should listen to my heart."

"You need to do what you think is right. What you don't need is to be with me."

"Luna, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hitting you…" Neville stopped as Luna held a hand up to his mouth.

"You never have to be sorry about anything to me Neville. Never. About anything. "

"Don't leave me Luna. I can't bear it."

"Please Luna, please."

"Please, stay for one night, please."

Luna stepped away from him, trying not to listen to his words. Every fiber of her wanted to stay with him. Wanted to take him in her arms, never let him go. Instead, she buttoned up his sweater and headed for the door. Neville watched her, defeated. Luna turned around once.

"Good bye Neville."

"For now?"

"Good bye Neville." She left, taking a part of Neville with her.

Neville sat there for a long time. Wondering if she would come back. Hoping she would. Knowing she wouldn't.

"Now what do I do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and added it to their favorites list. This is the final chapter, divided into two parts. I enjoyed writing this, true love is never easy. I still don't own any characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 10, part one

Three years later.

Neville lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. The room was quiet, just the occasional footstep outside the door. He had been in this hotel room for a few days, not sure what his next move will be and not willing to commit himself to anything just yet.

He reached over to the night stand and took his wallet, pulling out from it a picture. It was the one Dean had taken a few years back, the day of his engagement party. Neville knew that he needed to put it away, it was getting creased, faded from being handled too much. He looked at it every day. He studied it again, a picture of his younger self sitting on a bench, his hand being held by Luna. Their heads were bent towards each other, neither of them talking. Dean had really framed this picture well. Luna had her hair spread out over her shoulders, Neville didn't look overly drunk. He remembered that day and looked at the scar on his left hand. He traced it with his finger, memorizing the way it felt when Luna ran her finger down it years ago. A plastic surgeon had told him once he could have it repaired but Neville chose to keep it, as a reminder of one of his happiest days.

There hadn't been too many recently. His wedding to Hannah did go through the next day. Neville went to Seamus to apologize, Seamus taking it well and explaining that he didn't realize what Neville felt for her. Harry had smoothed things over with Ron, who was just thankful that Neville didn't say anything to Hermione about his sleeping with his mistress. The wedding was very nice, his grandmother was happy, Hannah and her family looked like they were happy. In fact everyone was happy except for Neville himself. He kept looking around for Luna and Rolf, knowing they were on the guest list. Neither of them had shown up and when he asked Hannah, she had shrugged and said they had some kind of family emergency.

So Neville went through the motions that day and every day since until his divorce from Hannah 18 months afterwards. Every day had gotten worse and worse, with problems involving their company distributions, issues with research, screaming from Hannah about his ignorance about business. Then finally, one night, she had stormed out, shouting at him loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

" I know you fucked some whore the day before the wedding. I forgave you because I thought that you needed to get it out of your system to concentrate on being an equal partner with me. But apparently, you were a loser in school and you'll never be anything but a loser."

Neville didn't bother to reply, he was too tired to fight with her. He didn't bother with anything for days after that, happy to let Hannah take everything she wanted from the house. Her father was disappointed and didn't hesitate letting his grandmother know. But strangely enough she didn't say anything to Neville, not for a very long time.

Before she died, she called Neville to her house and had a talk with him.

"I'm sorry Neville."

That startled him, his grandmother never apologized about anything.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved with Hannah, I knew you weren't right for each other. But I was only thinking of the company, the money we could make, the way we could rise about the embarrassment of what had happened to my family. It was wrong of me, really wrong. And the funny thing is, the last things you researched on before I pushed you into the business side of things have been a success. Those herbal supplements you produced that are time-elapsed are doing very well. Your friend Seamus has really succeeded for us there, I'm glad you made us hire him right after your wedding as Vice President of Marketing. He's going to be able to move us forward into the future. And you, my boy, need to find what you want to do." She paused. "And who you want to be with as well."

Neville never asked her if she knew about Luna. He didn't have to. After her death about 6 months ago, he discovered notes that Hannah had written to his grandmother about her suspicions of Neville being with someone up to the day before the wedding. Neville threw them all out, not wanting to be reminded of Hannah at all. He recently saw in the business section of the newspaper that she had remarried a member of congress, pushing her husband to new heights in the political world. Neville silently said a prayer for him, hoping he would cope with her better than he.

So here he was, not sure of what his next step would be. He thought that Luna might turn up after reading about his divorce and when she didn't, perhaps after his grandmother's death. But nothing. He debated about hiring a private detective to find her but decided there wasn't any point. The choices that were made couldn't be undone. He was now much wealthier then before thanks to his grandmother leaving everything to him and unburdened since he opted to sell to a much bigger company. The Longbottom name still remained on all the products which would have pleased his grandmother but Neville still had moments where the feelings of doubt came over him, that he had done the right thing.

A few footsteps outside the door, and muffled voices. A family leaving for the day perhaps. Another quiet sound of a cart being pushed in the hallway. Then a soft knock on the door.

Neville sighed. He had forgotten to put up the sign saying No maid service. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

Luna stood there, looking up at him. Neville blinked. She was still there. Maybe he was dead and this was an illusion. His dying wish to see her. He shut his eyes for a second and opened them. She was still there.

"May I come in?" she asked, her voice as he remembered it. Higher pitched, soft and calming. Neville couldn't answer, he just stood mutely to the side and she stepped in. Still the same beautiful girl he first met three years ago. She was dressed in a soft green dress with pink buttons down the front, a blue cardigan and cream colored beige boots. Subdued, but still a distinctive color palette.

Her hair was still wavy, lying in heavy folds along her shoulders. Her eyes looked directly at his, solemn.

She was carrying a sweater in her arms. She handed it over to him and he unfolded it. It was his sweater from the last time he saw her, that awful night of his bachelor party. Neville took a few deep breaths and placed it on the desk top, holding onto the chair to support himself.

Neither of them said a word. Luna noted that Neville looked a little thinner then when she last saw him. His hair was still the same dark brown, shaggy cut. His eyes still a deep hazel that showed every emotion. He was dressed in a shirt and sweater and a pair of tan pants. He looked older and less nervous then when she first met him. But when he looked directly at her face, she knew it was the same Neville. Doubtful of his own appeal, cautious about her movements.

Still not saying anything, Luna sat down on the sofa. Neville took the seat opposite her.

"I wanted to bring back your sweater. I enjoyed wearing it."

"Thanks. I didn't think I would ever see you, uh, it again." Tell her what you're feeling why don't you.

Luna smiled at that. Neville was picking at his pants, just like the first time they met. He was turning a little red as well.

"I heard that you were no longer with Hannah."

"No, that didn't quite work out. She's much better off."

"I'm sure that's not true, she should have appreciated you."

Neville didn't answer not wanting to talk about his marriage to Hannah. He wanted to ask about her, about who she was with right now. Luna sensed his emotions, standing up, walking over to him.

"Don't be so worried Neville." She said, echoing their first conversation three years ago. She stood in front of him, reaching a hand out to him. Neville closed his eyes, feeling her stroke his hair like she did so long ago. He missed her so much, missed hearing her voice, feeling her touch. But he was unsure as to why she turned up right now, so long after he had broken up with Hannah. Frankly, he really didn't care, just so long as she was going to stay with him a while.

"I'd like to tell you a story."


	11. conclusion

Chapter 10, part two

I don't own any characters.

"I'd like to tell you a story."

Neville wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He wanted them to stay right where they were, Luna standing in front of him, with him cautiously placing his hands on her hips and her dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm not sure I want to hear it."

"I would like it if you did."

Neville nodded. Of course he would listen to her. He always listened to her. Even when she wasn't around, he could hear her voice whispering in his ear, dreamily. Saying how she missed him, how smart he was, how she approved of what he was doing. During his last 3 months of marriage to Hannah, every time they made love he could hear Luna's voice and could picture her underneath him. That didn't exactly endear him to Hannah, especially when he almost called out Luna's name one time.

Luna sat down on his lap, playing with his shirt collar. Neville placed an arm around her waist, the other rested on her thigh. He kissed her jaw and neck, remembering her soft skin, inhaling her distinctive scent. Luna placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. Neville leaned into the kiss, holding her chin, forcing her mouth to open as he explored it with his tongue, sighing happily.

Luna broke away from him and pressed his hand back onto her thigh.

"I want to tell you about my father."

"Okay."

"My father was an editor for a magazine, the Quibbler. We talked about it briefly once."

Neville nodded. "You said that you read it for pleasure during your spare time."

"Yes. It was his whole life. After my mother died, he poured his heart and soul into it because it was what they had started together."

"I see."

"When I first met you, my mind wasn't really on anything but my father that night. He had been involved in a lot of dealings to receive funding for the continuation of the magazine. It never really turned a profit. More like a gossip page about people, places. Nothing specific. But he loved it and because I loved my father, I loved it too."

Neville pushed up onto his feet and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, he pulled off her boots and placed them on the floor. Luna started to pull his sweater over his head.

"My father is not the greatest business man nor the best judge of character. He became involved with some very questionable people. The magazine came under scrutiny, he was under a lot of pressure. When you were talking about the pressure being placed on you about your family business, I thought of my father. How weak he was and how he folded under other people's opinions of him. " Luna looked at Neville with admiration.

"You never did. You continued the best you could because that was what was expected of you."

Neville blushed, reminding her of the shy man she had first known. He never thought of it that way. He always considered himself a failure because he couldn't quite get it, not as a hero because he tried.

"Very soon my father was several million in debt. He couldn't declare bankruptcy because the people he was in debt to don't exactly like that. There's nothing to collect then. So when they came to the house, threatening to kill him I stepped in."

"Stepped in?"

"To pay off the debt. "

Neville stopped unbuttoning his shirt and stared at her. Luna looked back at him serenely.

"You mean that during the time you were, uh, working, it was to pay off your father's debts?"

"In a way yes. It wasn't horrible. I didn't mind usually. I felt that it was my duty, to help my father. Only when I met you did it start to bother me."

"How?"

Luna was silent for a moment.

"Do you remember when we first kissed and you said you had a fiancée? And told me to stop what I was doing?"

"I remember that you didn't stop."

Luna smiled at him. "You called me honey. I never had anyone call me something that special, not even my own mother and father." Luna turned away from him, staring up at the ceiling.

"I fell in love with you at that moment. "

Neville just looked at her, in shock. All this time he thought it was just him putting too much meaning in this crazy, messed up relationship and Luna was in love with him all this time. Had been since day one.

"It broke my heart. When you were asking me to say if I loved you and I couldn't. Because I knew there was no way I could be with you. You were engaged and being the honorable person you are, you were going to go through with it. And I was stuck you see." Luna smiled at him radiantly, tears starting to fall on her cheeks.

Neville brushed a tear from her eyes with his thumb, aching to see her upset.

"Don't cry, please I can't bear it. Luna please."

"Oh I'm not sad. I'm happy." She kissed his hand, holding it to her chest.

Neville lay beside her, staring up at the ceiling as well. "Go on."

"I knew Rolf from my school days. His mother and my father were distant cousins.

Neville turned to Luna, gripping her chin and jaw, drawing her over to him. He didn't want to hear about Rolf. In fact, if Luna was still with him, he was prepared to do anything to make her stay here with him. Neville closed his mouth over hers, kissing her hard, trying to convey to her that he didn't want to hear anymore. But Luna knew that he had to hear her whole story. After a moment, she broke away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When Rolf found out about what was going on, he had a proposition for me. I was to marry him even though he was much older and he would pay off the debts."

"And did you?"

"I agreed the day before I found out we were to go to your engagement party. I hadn't expected to see you there. I figured that you would be very busy. I was surprised to see you sitting by yourself. I was lonely you see and being near you, even though it was not a happy time made me feel better. I almost kissed you right there, in front of everyone. I was ready to tell you everything, and ask you to take me away."

"Then Hannah came over."

"And Rolf. And I knew that I could never betray my promise. Even though I wanted to, so, so badly."

"Luna, I treated you so horribly…"

"It's all right Neville."

"No, it's not. I knew from the start it was business. I should have been, I don't know, more professional about it all."

"But that's what I loved about you Neville." Luna looked up at him as she said the next words. "That you felt so much for me."

"I was so wrong."

"You've never done anything wrong. Not once."

Luna stopped his next words with a hand over his mouth. He kissed it gently, softly. Luna sighted as Neville reached over and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra. White lace this time, with a faintly floral pattern, he memorized it. Because he didn't want to forget a single moment.

Luna watched him as he slipped a hand inside, cupping her breast. She leaned forward and he touched her nipple, making her bite her lip, wanting him so badly.

"You weren't wrong Neville. I did agree to marry Rolf. But on his terms. He wouldn't pay off my father's debts until we were married. He wasn't cruel, he just wanted me. I didn't love him though. I think he knew that and that's why he was so insistent on marrying him first. That's when my father made his ultimate sacrifice for me."

Neville stopped what he was doing and concentrated on her next words.

"He sold the magazine for what he owed. Paid off all of his debts, all up. Told Rolf I didn't need to do anything anymore. He was as brave as you were Neville. I left Rolf, left everything. That's why I was able to look for you, to find you. I was the one who was afraid, not you."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you wouldn't want me anymore."

Neville stopped her right then. He didn't need to hear one more thing other then the sound of her voice calling out his name while she climaxed.

He kissed her, pulling off the rest of her clothes, shedding his own. Her skin was as white as it ever was, almost luminescent. He ran a hand down her entire length, stopping at the top of abdomen, sliding a finger between her legs. Her thighs caressed him, and he opened her up, running his hands over every inch of hers. Luna shivered at his touch, his rough hand causing goose bumps to rise on her skin in anticipation. He brushed her nipple and it hardened instantly. He stared down at her, at the woman he loved. Everything about her was perfect. And she was his.

Neville felt his erection rubbing along her, wanting to enter her immediately. He held back, instead kissing every spot that he touched, memorizing every shadow, every curve, shivering at her fingertips fluttering about his face and neck.

Neville kissed her hard, causing Luna to shudder a little, his hand inside her. He could feel how wet she was, how completely ready for him. He didn't want to wait any longer, sliding in, feeling her clench around him. He almost came right away, but held back. Slowly, he started to push in and pull out, creating a rhythm, almost weeping at the feeling of her. He could have died right there and been perfectly happy. He stole a glance at Luna, blissfully unaware of what emotion she had arisen in him.

"Neville, I love you."

Neville continued to make love to Luna, hearing her breath catch as he quietly told her he loved her. That he was never going to leave her, never going to let her go. His own breath started to shorten as he felt that familiar pressure building up, telling him that he was close. He started to fondle her center, wanting Luna to come at the same time. She was clutching his back, scratching it, digging her nails into him. Her legs wrapped around him and she said "Oh Neville, don't stop, don't stop please!"

Neville complied, calling out her name as he came, spilling onto the bed, into her. Luna came as well, crying out loud as she twitched and rocked underneath him. She clung to him, tears wetting her cheeks. Neville kissed them away, saying he loved her, that he never stopped loving her.

Luna closed her eyes as she heard him ask a question.

"Will you stay the night?" He waited for her answer and gave her a smile as bright and shiny as hers when she did.

"All the nights, forever."

**The path to love is never a straight one. Enjoy your own pathway. Thank you to everyone for making my first fanfiction a success to me, all your reviews really encouraged me to finish. **

**Neville and Luna reunite in my next story, a different take on their relationship. Enjoy. **


End file.
